moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island/Credits
Opening Credits *Hanna-Barbera Presents *"Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island" *Story by: Glenn Leopold, Davis Doi *Screenplay by: Glenn Leopold *Based on Characters Created by: Hanna-Barbera *Music Composed and Conducted by: Steven Bramson *Editor: Paul Douglas *Executive Producers: Jean MacCurdy, Bill Hanna, Joe Barbera *Supervising Producer: Davis Doi *Produced by: Cos Anzilotti *Directed by: Jim Stenstrum Ending Credits *Starring the Voices of: **Scott Innes as Scooby-Doo **Billy West as Shaggy **Mary Kay Bergman as Daphne **Frank Welker as Fred and Baron von Billfold **B.J. Ward as Velma **Ed Gilbert as Mr. Beeman *Voice Direction: Kris Zimmerman *Casting Director: Collette Sunderman *Associate Producer: Victoria McCollum *Assistant Directors: Joe Barbera, Bill Hanna *Production Manager: Diana Ritchey *Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Kunio Shimamura, James T. Walker *Storyboards: Armando Carrillo, Adrian Gonzales, Mario Piluso, Lane Raichert *Background Key Design: Drew Gentle, Derek Carter, Bobby Scott, Bill Williams *Background Key Clean-Up: Carlos Lemos *Character Design: Paula LaFound, Mordecai Brown, Vaughn Tada *Model Coordinator: Lance Falk *Character Clean-Up: Mark Lewis, Scott Awley, Barbara Krueger, Salene Weatherwax *Creative Design Consultant: Iwao Takamoto *Prop Design: Stephen Swaja, Lee Go, Scott Hill *Background Paint: Al Gmuer, Mannix Bennett, Bonnie Callahan, Brendan Eaton, Craig Gardner, Andrew Phillipson, Charles E. Pickens, Matthew Somma, Henrik Tamm *Animation Checking: Sandra Benenati, Brenda Brummett, Eleanor Dahlen, Gregory Hinde, Karl Jacobs, Jan Browning Songs: *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" Theme **Written by: David Mook and Ben Raleigh **Performed by: Third Eye Blind, Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment *Soundtrack Music Consultants: David Jordan, Stephen DePace *Music Director: Bodie Chandler *Scoring Mixer: John Richards *Orchestrations: Ruth Oroshnik, Michael Patterson, David Slonaker *Music Editor: Bruce Frazier *Music Preparation: Janice Hayen, Frank Macchia *Orchestra Contractor: Carl Fortina *Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M *Musicians: George Doering · Instrumental *Color Stylists: Jamy Huang, Harry Nickelson *Mark-Up/Painters: Lori Hanson, Nelda Ridley *Ink and Paint Supervisor: Alison Leopold *Xerography: Star Wirth, Martin Crossley, Richard Wilson *Animation Services: Mook Co., Ltd. *Production Crew: Tetsuro Kumase, Tomitsugu Mukaitsubo, Soki Ogasawara, Hideki Sakakibara, Toshihiro Yoshida, Tatsuo Aoki *Production Coordinator: Shu-Bee Lee *Directors: Hiroshi Aoyama, Kazumi Fukushima *Assistant Director: Toru Ishida *Animation Directors: Yoshishige Kosako, Kiyoshi Nakamura *Key Animators: Masahito Kimura, Koichi Tsuchida, Shuichi Seki, Kenichi Shimizu, Mitsuo Shindo, Hiroshi Wagatsuma, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Hiroshi Tsuchihashi, Osamu Kamijo, Masaaki Kudo, Makiko Shinohara, Yoshiaki Kubokawa, Shinnosuke Kon, Ayumi Namiki, Tsutomu Murakami, Osamu Nuita, Hirokazu Ishino, Ichizo Kobayashi, Takao Yamazaki, Hiroki Abe, Shoko Fukumoto, Masahiro Sekiguchi, Yasuhiro Yamaguchi, Hiroyuki Shimizu, Joji Yanase, Shigeki Sato, Yukiyoshi Hane, Hideki Sadai, Hiroshi Kuzuoka, Kyuma Oshita, Naoki Yamauchi, Yae Ohtsuka, Koji Kawaguchi, Takeshi Osaka *In-Between Checkers: Misa Watanabe, Hiromi Sakai, Hiroto Fukunaga, Masanobu Fujioka *In-Betweeners: Hideki Takahara, Masayuki Ozaki, Yasuhide Yoshida, Takaharu Kawasuki, Yukari Umebayashi, Kumi Nakajo, Mariko Iioka, Shindo Production, U-Jin Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation, Nian Dia Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats *Color Stylists: Yukie Asai, Aiko Hirao *Painters: Hiroko Akimoto, Miho Sato, Takahiro Kanakugi, Yukie Haneishi, Sumiyo Suzuki, Sachiko Abe, Trace Studio M, Studio L, Nian Dai Animation, Shanghai Frontier, Wujin Cats, U-Jun Production, To-Production, C.D.I. Production, Han-II Animation *Special Effects: Takashi Maekawa, Isao Yamamoto *Background Director: Kazuhiro Arai *Background Studios: Image Room Giro; Hiroshi Yoshikawa, See Through; Kazuya Fukuda, Tombo; Noboru Tatsuike, Team's Art *Computer Animation System Design: Christopher Bracher *Manager of Post Production: Tim Iverson *Post Production Coordinator: Julianne Humbert *Supervising Recording Engineer: Edwin Collins *Recording Engineer: Jeff O. Collins *Track Readers: Kay Douglas, Carol Iverson, Fred Salinas, Joseph Trueba, Michael Trueba *Additional Editing: Pat Foley *Assistant Editor: Kerry Iverson *Dialogue Editing: Jim Hearn, Kerry Iverson, Jennifer E. Mertens *ADR Editor: Jim Hearn *Supervising Sound Effects Editor and Mixer: Timothy J. Borquez · Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. *Supervising Sound Effects Editor: Tom Syslo *Sound Effects Design: TIm Gedemer *Sound Effects Editorial: Rick Hinson, Jason Freedman, Leslie Wolf, Marc Mailand, Jeffrey Hutchins, Eric Freeman, Kenneth D. Young *Sound Reader: Bradley Carow *Foley Editorial: Glenwood Editorial, Inc. *Foley Artist: Vincent Giusette, Diane Greco *Foley Mixers: Richard Duarte, Brad Brock *Production Re-Recording: Frederich Hammel *Negative Cutting: William DeBoer, Jr., Lu Palazzola *Sound Re-Recording: Warner Bros. Studios Post-Production Facility *Post Production Sound Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc., Warner Bros. Sound, Castle Oaks Productions *Re-Recording Mixers: Allen L. Stone, Michael E. Jiron, Timothy J. Borquez, Timothy J. Garrity, Harry Andronis *"Alien Languages" Sound Re-Recording Mixer: Demir Baran Kutlu *Recordist: William Olson *Video Post Production Facility: Complete Post, Inc. *Colorist: Trent Johnson *On-Line Editor: Cheryl Campsmith *Laboratory Services: C.F.I. *Production Assistants: Michael Diaz, Sharra Gage, Lisa Melcombe, Linda Moore, Barbara Bartz, Nancy Grimaldi *Production Accountant: Joanne Halcon *Production Liason: Amy E. Wagner *Production Administrators: Athena Christianakis, Maria Womack *Production Supervision: Haven Alexander, Ken Duer, Clive Nakayashiki, Joe Sandusky, Howard Schwartz, Liza-Ann Warren *Production Management: Andy Lewis *Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller *Dolby Surround® *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *© 1998 Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos *Hanna-Barbera · A Time Warner Company Category:Credits